


Day 2: Cuddling

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although I wish I did, BBC and Shine own Merlin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 2: Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Although I wish I did, BBC and Shine own Merlin.

“Oi, it’s bloody freezing!” Merlin complained, blowing on his hands to warm them. He was shivering, his teeth were chattering, and right about now he was seriously contemplating using his magic to make a fire.

After the hunting trip Arthur dragged him on was ruined because of a snow storm, Merlin and Arthur found themselves huddled up in a cave, waiting out the worst of it.

“Quit your whining and help me light this thing?” Arthur said gruffly, hunched over the makeshift fire pit that.

Merlin shuffled over and let out a huff of exasperation. “It’s wet, Arthur! The leaves are wet! That means no fire, and we freeze to death. Isn’t that lovely.” Merlin glared at the fire pit in contempt. He walked to the back of the cave and sat down, grumbling to himself. “Stupid dollop head Prince and his stupid bloody hunting trips.” He grabbed a stick and started carving patterns into the frozen dirt.

Arthur kicked at the leaves and threw his hands up, grunting in frustration. “Well, do you have any other ideas?”

Merlin shook his head, and went back to his etching. His lips were turning blue and he didn’t know how much longer he could stay in this weather.

“That’s just brilliant! Truly!” Arthur peered out into the storm, and scowled. “And by the looks of it, we’re going to be here all night.”

“Who goes on a hunting trip in the middle of winter, You Arse?” Merlin asked angrily, and sighed in defeat. “Well, it looks like we’re going to freeze to death.”

“We’re going to have to huddle together for warmth.” Arthur said matter-of-factly, laying down on the ground. Merlin blushed to the tips of his ears. _Well, at least they’re warm_ , he thinks as he positions himself as far away from Arthur as he can manage while still being under Arthur’s cloak.

“Don’t be such a girl, _Mer_ lin.” He grabbed Merlin’s arm and pulled him closer. “We need to share our body heat if we’re going to make it through the night.” Merlin’s face got, impossibly, even hotter than it already was. But he scooted closer nonetheless. Arthur laid his arm over Merlin’s waist, and was soon asleep.


End file.
